The game of table tennis and similar paddle games have long been a popular pastime of both children and adults. Various rebounding devices and modifications to the game have developed over time in an attempt to add variety to and avoid boredom associated with repeatedly playing the same game.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,463 to Frost discloses a ball returning target having a plurality of hinged panels which are positionable in a variety of configurations. Regardless of the configuration, the device is intended to be used with the traditional table tennis net so that an individual can use the device to rebound the ball for play on one side of the table.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,795 to Psenka discloses a table tennis game having a rebound board positioned on the table tennis table which is retained in an incline position by a leg. The player attempts to hit a ball into an opening formed in the board. A guide structure and a notched opening return the ball to the player if successful, otherwise the ball will rebound off of the board. The board is surrounded by a net to return misdirected balls back to the player.
German Patent Application No. DE 3519-745-A to Ponsa discloses a table-tennis-like game having a table top which is divided into two areas. A rebound strip is mounted across a dividing line of the table and spans the table's widthwise distance. The strip has two playing surfaces facing away from each other and is elevated above the table to allow the table to be collapsed into a storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,657 to Girden discloses the use of a rebound board having a vertically extending portion and an angled portion. The device is intended to be used by one or more players located on one end of the table. The rebound board does not allow for interactive competition by players located on opposed sides of the rebound board.
Despite these modifications and variations to the game of table tennis, involvement by children and adults in table tennis and related paddle games has greatly declined. Game manufacturers face a difficult task, in attempting to develop a new game or modify an existing game, in an effort to revive the popularity of table tennis and related paddle games.